Be Somebody
by CelestialYoru
Summary: I washed my face in the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. "I'm going to keep my promise to you Kurata. I hope you are ready." This story takes place after the final chapter of Kodomo no Omocha. Akito's POV. Includes Lemons! SANAXAKITO Rated M!


**_This story takes place after the final chapter of Kodomo no Omocha. This story will be told from Akito's point of view unless stated otherwise. Limes and lemons are included. You have been warned. I do not own any of the characters. The main story of Kodomo no Omocha belongs to its creator. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you want more. ~Celestialyoru_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Drown in You_**

"It is pretty amazing that people look up to Sana-chan like this, uh Akito?" Tsuyoshi said to me smiling. I couldn't help but agree with a simple nod. Kurata had told me over the phone about her starting her help hotline. People can call her and talk to her about their problems and she listens and tries to help them. I continued to watch Kurata along with Fuka and Aya talk to this girl who they have been calling M-chan. She was a pretty girl, but of course I couldn't take my eyes off of Kurata. _"I've only got one day with her…but I guess I can't be too selfish."_ I thought quietly to myself as I shut my eyes. After about 30 minutes the girls finally stood up, hugged, and said their goodbyes. Kurata came running up to me.

"I think we got everything worked out! Isn't that great?! That poor girl!" she started to ramble. After about a minute I seen Fuka walk up behind her.

"Sana! Your boyfriend is only here for a day! You don't have that much time left!" Fuka yelled at Kurata. I signed. _"At least she understands."_ I thought to myself. Kurata looked surprised and looked at me.

"Oops! Sorry. I guess she is right!" she said laughing. This about her hasn't changed. She is still the slow, dimwitted girl I left behind. I felt the corner of my mouth raise in a failed attempt not to laugh. Shit. She saw me.

"Oh?! What's so funny Hayama?!" she said as she started to poke me. I pulled myself together and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. We are leaving." I said as I scanned the room, looking into the eyes of the rest of my friends as my way of saying goodbye. I noticed they were all laughing as they gave me a slight bow. I was glad that everyone knew I only wanted to spend time with Kurata. I mean I was coming back for high school after all. It's not like they wouldn't see me again soon. Once I finally managed to get Kurata to the corner of the street we stopped. We stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Her hand was still holding mine. She was holding it so tight that I could feel her pulse. It was fast. I glanced down at her and realized her face was a little red. I couldn't help but smile slightly once again. She then finally spoke.

"So only one day uh? What are you going to do?" she asked me innocently. I thought it over for a second then responded.

"Well. The whole reason I'm here is to check out the school I…" I started to say as Kurata took of in a run, pulling me along with her.

"Right! Let's go then! Of course you already know what it looks like, but yes let's go!" she yelled as we raced down the street. Once we arrived in front of the school building I explained to her that I would go inside alone. She nodded in agreement as I walked inside the building. After finding my way into the teacher's lounge, talking and explaining my situation, I walked out and headed for the bathroom. I was extremely surprised that my old man was letting me return to Japan for high school.

 **Flashback**

" _Akito…do you like it here?" my dad asked me. I did like it. It was an interesting place and I had met some interesting people…but I did make a promise that I was ready to keep._

" _It's fine…" I finally said. Suddenly Natsumi came into the room._

" _Of course he is ready to see Sana-chan again!" she blurted out. I couldn't really argue with her because she was completely right. My dad then hung his head for a moment then finally said,_

" _Well…how about you go back to Japan for high school?" My head shot up. Was he serious? Would he really let me? This must be a joke._

" _What about you?" I asked him. He stood up from the chair and walked over to me. What he said next shocked me._

" _Akito…I was in love once too, with your mother. I know that we do not normally have these kinds of conversations but I see a lot of myself in you. I know what you are feeling now and 'm sure your mother would want you to be with the person you love too." he finally finished. I couldn't look him in the face. What in the hell was this? Natsumi finally broke the silence._

" _Wow dad…" she said with a shaky voice. I knew then that she was probably crying. At that moment I remembered my dream I had while in the hospital, my dream about my mother. I looked down at my hands and closed my eyes. I smiled._

" _Thank you…dad." I finally said._

 **End Flashback**

I washed my face in the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. _"I'm going to keep my promise to you Kurata. I hope you are ready."_ I thought to myself as I walked out of the building to meet my girlfriend at the school gates. She turned around and smiled at me. I missed her smile. Her face, everything about her really. I must have been spacing out cause she banged me on the head with her mallet.

"Hayama?! What are you doing?! Don't stare at me like that…gezz…." She told me.

"I wasn't staring! Don't' be so full of yourself!" I yelled back at her. After about a 10 second angry face stare down we both finally sighed. She then smiled and looked back up at me.

"So where are you staying while you are here? I guess you can't really stay at your old house can you uh? Oh! I know! Why don't you stay at my…" I cut her off.

"Hell no. I'm getting a hotel. I don't want Mr. Sunglasses all over my case the entire time." I told her as I took her hand and lead her to the station. I knew where I wanted to go. I just hope she would be okay with it.

"Fine." Kurata finally said. This wasn't like her. She just agreed with me without an argument. Maybe…she finally understands my intentions? I laughed a little to myself. No way…she's too slow for sure to really understand. That is just like her though and also probably one of the reason I loved her.

After the train ride we finally arrived in front of the hotel. I felt Kurata squeeze my hand. I looked down at her and her eyes were wide and filling up with tears. I panicked.

"Kurata? Sorry. We can go somewhere else." I explained to her as I was about to turn around but she stopped me and smiled, her eyes still watery.

"Hayama. This is perfect. Let's go inside uh?" she asked me. I wasn't sure why she was crying, but I felt a rush of emotions flow over me as I recalled that night. This hotel was special to us and my plans were to make it ever more special tonight. We walked inside together and got our key. We made our way to the elevator and finally into our room, our room that we would again share the night in. I started to feel nervous. _"Shit."_ I said to myself as I watched Kurata run and jump on the bed. I thought that I had mentally prepared myself for this…but I guess the first time was going to be like this.

"Kurata." I said to her. "Why don't you go take shower first? I'll order room service if you are hungry." I watched as she smiled at me.

"Sure! Sounds good! I'll eat anything! Of course I already know what you are going to order." She said to me. Damn. She got me. I watched her walk over to the bathroom and close the door, but she didn't shut it all the way. Maybe it was as invite? I started to laugh. No way. She's not smart enough for that…but…maybe. _"I'll try it."_ I told myself. I gave her a couple of minutes to get inside the shower before making my way to the door. I could hear her humming some sort of song. The heat from the mist was enough to send chills down my spine. This was too much.

"Hayama!" she yelled from inside the shower, making me jump about 5 meters in the air. She continued.

"I forgot something in my purse! Can you bring it to me?" she asked me. This is a trap.

"Uh yea! Give me a second." She yelled back at her. This was not good. Maybe she wasn't as dumb as I thought she was. No way in hell would she ever do this normally. What has gotten into her? My mind ran wild as I walked over to her purse, picked it up, and made my way back to the door of the bathroom.

"I have your bag." I said to her.

"Good! You can come in! Just leave in on the sink!" she yelled to me. Not good. This is bad. If I walk inside I'm going to go crazy. How can she do this to me!? I am a man you know! I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. _"The best thing to do is act like you don't care and that nothing is wrong."_ I said to myself as I walked inside. The smell from the shampoo hit me hard in the face. I felt my body twitch. I can't do this. I was about to throw her bag in the sink and run until saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Kurata, looking at me from behind the shower curtain. Her hair was wet with water covering her face. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was losing it.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile. Her cheek the rosiest pink you could ever imagine. I just stood there, staring at her. No words. No thoughts. I just stood there like an idiot. When did she become so…mature looking? We are only 1st years in high school and yet she could pass for a 20 year old. I scanned her face over and over, wishing to see more of her. I could faintly hear her say something to me, but all I could do was slowly walk over to the shower curtain. I watched as her eyes grew wide. I was expecting her to wipe out her mallet or do something crazy to get me to leave, but she didn't. Her eyes were locked with mine. Once I finally made my way in front of her I breathed in deep. Her scent was all over the place. I could feel my ears burning just by looking at her. My train of thought as cut off by her voice.

"Hayama…do you…want to join me?" she said in a shaky voice that almost had me going over the edge. I didn't answer her. Without looking away from her eyes I slowly pulled off my shirt. I watched as her eyes scanned over my top half. I smirked just a little. Karate training had my body looking pretty good. Even I was impressed with the progress I had been making. Once I threw the shirt on the floor I unfastened my belt and unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them off, leaving only my briefs. It was then I noticed how hard I had become just by seeing Kurata behind the curtain. I couldn't see her body yet, but it was only a matter of seconds. I watched her eyes as she slowly looked down at me. Her face was red, but her eyes didn't move. I took a deep breath and removed my briefs and stood in front of her, completely naked.

"Your turn." I slowly said to her as I gently grabbed the shower curtain out of her hand and stepped inside the shower.

She was beautiful. Her face was red, her long brownish red hair all wet and hanging close to her face, her skin as pale as snow, and her breasts a bit bigger than I remember. I scanned over her. I walked closer to her and stuck my head under the water. Kurata just smiled at me. And that face took me. I lifted my left hand and cupped her face, tilting it slightly before pressing my wet lips onto hers.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you liked it please tell me and I'll post the next part! ;)**


End file.
